


Na na na na THE BAT!

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light-Hearted, Sign Language, abusing Bat's voice for fun, black mask - Freeform, in a way it's cosplay, more like body movement and face expressions sign language, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: The wizard finds a black mask and has a funny idea. That funny idea evolves their newest friend, the Bat.





	Na na na na THE BAT!

**Author's Note:**

> So....Kingsisle thought it would be to make tons of Batman references with Empyrea. Well, guess what Kingsisle, two can play at that game! >:3
> 
> Also, the reason why they are a mute is becuase in game the player is mute and they have gender nutreal pronouns because they can be eitehr male or female. Also, using them/they pronouns are easier.

The Bat was busy doing something, the young wizard had no clue what though. It was kind of boring since that was all Bat did. Just work. Where was the fun in that? With a sigh, the young wizard flopped down in the nearest chair, which Bat didn't notices even with he's big ears. It annoyed the wizard, so they sigh loudly to get his attention. Nothing. They did it again. Again nothing. They did this a couple more times, until finally they just groaned.  
" Wizard, no offense, but could you stop? You make noises is distracting me." Bat finally said, oh, so he did hear them.  
The wizard only huffed and got up. They stormed off pretty quickly as well. When they were far away from the Bat, they plopped down on the ground, pouting. That dang Bat heard him, but decied to ignore him, that meanie! The young wizard wasn't happy one bit. Again they huff and puff, like a toddler. The flopped down on the ground, hitting their head hard. They groan from the pain and rolled around, holding their head. They kept rolling around untill they hit a pile of boxes, which fell on them. They groan in pain again and slowly got up, pushing boxes off them. When all the boxes were off of them, they couldn't help but noticed a black mask. The mask had fake ears on it and a big opening for the mouth. It confused them, but it looked cool. If the wizard thought about it, it looked like something you saw in a superhero movie. They couldn't help but chuckle at that to themselves. They got up and rush over to Bat.

When they got there, Bat had finished all the work he was doing and was busy, probably, researching something. Bat heard them and looked over. " Yes, wizard?" he asked. The wizard proceeded to show them the mask. Bat wrinkled his nose when he saw that. " What is that strange mockery of clothing?" he asked the wizard. The wizard put the mask on to show him what it is. Then, they proceed to act all heroic and superhero-y in front of him to get the message across. It took awhile for the dots to click in Bat's head. Then again, no one would probably blame since it looked like the wizard was acting a fool. When they finally did, the Bat was confused but also curious, " It's a superhero mask?" The wizard nodded happily and point to Bat. The Bat was taken back by surprise at the wizard. What did they have in mind? The wizard then pointed to the mask and back to Bat. To sum it up, they wanted Bat to wear the mask. Bat wasn't so sure about it though. He wasn't really a fan of silly stuff like that and besides, he rather get back to researching. But, the wizard had other plans as they took the mask off and grabbed Bat's winged arm. Pulling the arm towards them, they placed the mask in his hand and smiled up at him. Bat only looked confused, but when he looked at them, he saw a childish joy in their eyes that only a heartless person , ~~like his dad~~ , would say no to. So, reluctivity, he put the mask on.  


The mask barely hung on his face and didn't fit his face, but the young wizard looked happy. He tried to force a smile, since the mask was cutting into his face. " Ok, I put the mask on" Bat said as he reach to take it off, only for the wizard to grab his hand. Bat looked slightly irritated, but bit he's tongue. The wizard let go off one of his hands and held one figure up, as to say " Hold on". Bat watched the wizard scurry to his desk and rummage through it. He watched their face go from a focus frown to a bright, childish smile within seconds as they scribbled something down. They ran back up to him and showed him the paper. It was a crud drawing of him in the mask going " Na na na na, I'm the Bat". They, then, began motioning him to do what was on the paper. The bat didn't looked so amused and even scowled at the idea. But, the wizard gave him the most biggest puppy eyes he ever seen and- GAH! He was being to think the wizard was torturer, not ally. With a heavy sign, Bat sucked up all he's pride and did what was on the paper. " Na na na na, I'm the Bat" he said, he could feel he's pride die. The wizard, on the other hand, was bouncing up and down, signing for him to say it again. So he did, over and over. He did so much he ended putting actually effort in it. Which only made the wizard happier and happier.  


After wasting what felt like 30 minutes on this, the wizard was out could from laughing so hard. Bat had laid them on his chair so they could rest comfy. He had so much work to do still and that little distraction probably put him behind, but, it was a funny one, so he might let it slid. Speaking of distraction, Bat looked at the mask on he's desk. He smiled softly at it as he picked it up. Looking over, the bat thought off a funny idea. Quietly, the Bat put the mask on the wizard and gently said, " Na na na na, I'm the Wizard Hero" The wizard smiled in their sleep and Bat left for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you foxes enjoy the story. Also, leave any suggestions for another story ^v^


End file.
